1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the treatment of proximal interphalangeal joints and, in particular, to a multi-directional external fixation device having an adjustable rotation axis, longitudinal basis, and dorsal attachment mechanism allowing for increased rehabilitation of a joint.
2. Background of the Invention
The treatment of interphalangeal joints can be performed by various methods. The method utilized is usually dependant upon the type of injury as well as surgeon preference. One method of treating the injury is by immobilization wherein a fixation device can be used as a splint. The use of an internal fixation device such as Kirschner wires may be used to restore joint congruity. External fixation devices may be as simple as a stick with tape or as elaborate as an ambulator rotating reduction and fixation splint as described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,391,537 issued to Anderson. U.S. Pat. No. 4,349,017 issued to Sayegh discloses an orthopedic apparatus which involves adjustable assemblies of rods and coupling mechanisms which are attached to different parts of a fractured bone whereby the bone can be manipulated and stabilized into a single configuration.
Articulating external fixation devices permit distant advantages in rehabilitation. The articulation may eliminate the need for postoperative therapy. For instance, the external fixator disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,842 issued to Fietti, Jr., discloses a fixation device for the setting of a fractured wrist. The wrist can then be moved through a predetermined path of flexion or extension as a result of the metacarpal being operatively connected to a compound arc gear. Similarly, the use of an external fixation device can be applied to the treatment of interphalangeal joints as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,608,997 issued to DeBastiani.
What is lacking in the art is an external fixation device that provides a means for centering of the axis fixation device or otherwise adjusting the axis to differences and/or variations between the articulating joints. For this reason the use of prior art devices require exact placement of the external fixation device to assure maintenance of the congruent proximal interphalangeal joint throughout the flexion/extension arc. The placement necessary for the wearer comfort as well as proper rehabilitation. The prior art does not teach a means for dorsal/volar setting location or for longitudinal distraction and compression of the proximal phalanx.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is an external mini-fixator device that allows for immediate post operative active range of motion which maintains congruent reduction through the flexion/extension arc allowing immediate active and passive motion and further provides for the misalignment of a joint and bi-directional linear, toggle and hinge adjustments. Said device allowing for the exact placement of the external fixation device across the flexion/extension axis to provide wearer comfort as well as proper rehabilitation.